


Memories

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's not the wedding she remembers.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> luxken27's mini summer challenge 2014, 'coral blush'

Even years later, despite endless photos proving otherwise, most of the wedding guests remembered Amatu's eyes glowing red as it flickered into sight. Cagalli didn't remember that - she remembered Amatu rising, yes, but that wasn't the first thing she thought of when she thought back.

Instead she thought of being dumped into Amatu's cockpit and the red lips of her unexpected savior as he told her to hang on. She hadn't had any idea at the time why Rondo Ghina Sahaku was rescuing her - instead she just grabbed at his flightsuit and restraints, trying to find something to keep her in place as Amatu maneuvered around to get them clear.

And she remembered still hanging on after they retreated to the Izumo and descended to the hangar deck, her too-thick wedding-day-makeup smeared on the sleeve of Ghina's flightsuit.

Her exact words were lost to her, but she remembered apologizing and reaching to wipe away a coral-tinted smudge.

He told her not to let it happen again and Cagalli looked down at her grease-streaked wedding dress and shook her head slowly before gathering the strength to meet Ghina's gaze.

It wouldn't, she promised. It wouldn't.


End file.
